The Big Brawl: Join The Fray
What is worse than going to hell? How about fighting the Devil himself?! While Super Buu was transforming into Kid Buu due to the move Vegeta made by pulling Majin Buu out of his system, Goku and Vegeta, along with an unconscious Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, just barely made it out of his body alive. They returned to their correct sizes to watch the dreadful transformation. Majin Buu had transformed once more. Deep, in space Kibito Kai and Elder Kai watched from the crystal ball. "Oh no! This can't be good, Majin Buu has returned to his original form!" screamed Kibito Kai horrified. "Original form, I haven't seen this form yet." said Elder Kai. "Ancestor you don't understand. This is the most dangerous form of Buu yet. Many years ago, The wizard Bibadi unleashed Majin Buu into the universe. He destroyed planet by planet until he got here. He battled the four of us, he killed the Eastern Supreme Kai. He then absorbed the Southern Supreme Kai and the Grand Supreme Kai making him the softer and more playful Buu you first saw. But now he's returned to his original form. This is his most dangerous form! In this form he has no concious and will destroy any and everything!" Kibito Kai explained. "Hey King Kai, I need your assisstant with your telepathy." said Kibito Kai. "I got you," said King Kai. "Goku and Vegeta, retreat. Goku and Vegeta, retreat. You can not fight this form of Buu head on, I repeat, you can not fight this form of Buu head on. You must retreat. Do not engage, I repeat, do not engage." said Kibito Kai. So Goku grabbed Gohan and Piccolo with one hand and grabbed Vegeta's hand with his free one. Vegeta had Goten and Trunks in his other. Right as he used Instant Transmission, he seen Hercule and Dende behind the bushes. So, he dropped the remaining Z-Fighters on the Supreme Kai's planet, and then went back. Just as he arrived on Earth, Kid Buu blew up, taking Goku, Hercule, Dende, and Earth with him. Goku, Dende, and Hercule had died, but Kid Buu regenarated in space. With Dende and the Earth gone, that meant the Dragonballs were gone as well. He did the same to every planet until he got to Other World. When he arrived, King Kai jumped back, and North Kai fainted. Yamcha and Krillin stopped their sparring session. "How is he here, he's not dead?!" King Kai yelled nervously. "I don't know but we have to stop him!" said Yamcha. "Goku couldn't even beat him in his weakest form, how could you expect to beat him now? But your right, we have to try." said Krillin who then with Yamcha, launched a full power blow to Kid Buu's head. Kid Buu blocked with his wrist, grabbed both of their legs, and threw them into King Kai. Just as he was abot to blow up the planet, Goku showed up, just to be included in the impact of the blow. Kid Buu once again regenarated in space. Vegeta, had by time woke Gohan up. "Vegeta, whats going on? Where's my dad. Where's Majin Buu, Why are we on The Sacred World of the Kais?" Gohan asked. "Gohan, your father died again. He brought you guys here then went back to Earth to save Hercule and Dende, but Buu blew the planet up before he got a chance to. Buu is destroying the universe, by blowing himself up on it, then regenarating in space." Kibto Kai answered. "Father, gone again?!" Gohan asked in shock as a tear fell from his eye. "Take alook for yourself." said Vegeta as he tossed the crystal ball to Gohan. Gohan watched as buu destroyed planet after planet. "Thats it, this monster has to stop! Vegeta raise your power, bring him here." said Gohan. Gohan powered up his Mystic powers as Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 2. They began to charge their powers. Kid Buu in space had sensed them and had teleported to them. "Kibito Kai, Elder Kai go some where safe now." Gohan commanded. The two Kais then teleported to New Namek, where along with the Nameks, watch the battle unfold on their crystal ball. "Majin Buu, your reign of terror ends here." said Gohan. Suddenly there was a blinding light, Kid Buu looked ahead as Vegeta and Gohan turned around. Piccolo was half-concious on a neaby rock, and SSJ3 Gotenks was standing in the flesh. "The Grim Reaper of Justice has returned. Don't worry Gohan, we got this from here." said Gotenks confident. "Oh no, what is Gotenks doing, don't they know this isn't the same Buu they fought before. This Buu can kill them in one blast, and won't hesistate one second to do so." yellled Kibito Kai. But Gotenks was determined to win in style. Gotenks flew up threw the air, landed on the highest mountain, and shot a Kamehameha wave towards Kid Buu. Buu responded with his chocolate beam, turning the Kamehameha Wave into a chocolate wave. The wave still hit Buu, but he absorbed the chi from it. Chi is an element within itself. Chi contains fire and air along with energy, with fire being the most dominant. Since fire was the most dominant, Buu absorbed all of it. Turning into a devil version of the same monster that already seemed as if he was born in hell. Along with this new phiysical transformation, it also gave him the ability to talk and high intellect. It also boosted his power up even more so than it already was. "This...This is terrible." Piccolo said, finally standing up. "His power has increased even more so. He can not be stopped."Kibito Kai said. "There is one way, but it's a long shot." Gohan stated, nervous. "Gohan, whatever it is, do it now." said Piccolo, while Buu was still admiring his new found power. "Vegeta, we must do fusion." Gohan said. "Me, fuse with the likes of you, please, I'd rather die. I already done it with your clown of a father, and look how that turned out." Vegeta stated. "It turned out pretty well. Vegito almost destroyed Majin Buu without breaking a sweat." Kibito Kai reminded. "Vegeta use must fuse, your arrogance will get us all killed." Elder Kai stated. Gotenks then engaged with the Fire Demon Buu and got pummeled. The new Buu formed a huge fire ball and threw it straight at Gotenks. Gotenks could not evade it, so he took it. The blast was so powerful it reverted him to his regular state. "Gohan, I'll fuse with you." Piccolo suggested. "Here, take my earrings." Kibito Kai gave. Piccolo grabbed the earrings and handed one to Gohan. Just then, Buu hit Gotenks with another powwrful fire blast, this time, strong enough to seperate him into Goten and Trunks. He grabbed Trunks in one hand and Goten in the other, and begin laughing menacingly. As his hands caught fire, he was sent flying into a mountain by a kick, making him drop both the boys. "Who dare was strong enough to kick me, whoever it was, will die!!!!!!!!" Fire Demon Buu screamed. "It was me, Majin Buu. The Saiyan Prince, strongest in the universe." said Vegeta, who was now SSJ3. "Vegeta, despite this power, you still have no chance." Piccolo warned. "Fine, I'll do the fusion, give me the thing." Vegeta said. Piccolo tossed Vegeta his earring, but his SSJ3 power was too much, when he caught it, it got destroyed. "Welp, guess my power is too much, the earring couldn't handle it." Vegeta smirked. "The Fusion Dance Vegeta, we have equal power now." Gohan stated. "Do you really think this monster will allow you the time to do your dance." Elder Kai asked sarcastically. "Of course not!" Buu screamed as he returned the favor by launching Vegeta into a mountain with a kick to the face. 'This is Piccolo to Gohan and the others, of course he won't so this is why the boys and I will hold him off at all cost, will do whatever we can.' Piccolo telepathically communicated with the others. Goten and Trunks charged up to SSJ. "Special Beam Canon!!!!!!!!" Piccolo screamed as he launched his attack. "Kamehame HAAA!!!!!!!" Yelled Goten as he launched his father's signature move. "Big Tree Canon." Trunks said as he fired off. All 3 blast collided and hit Majin Buu. "You fools, you really think such tricks can harm me, I am much more powerful compared to the already immensly powerful Buu you previously faced." Buu claimed. "It wasn' meant to hurt you, Buu. It was merely a distraction, so I can be made." said the fused warrior of Gohan and Vegeta. "I am nor Gohan or Vegeta. I am Vehan, and I've had just about enough of you Buu." Vehan spoke. "The power, it's even greater than Vegito's by a large margin." Kibito Kai said. "You have had enough of me? Hillarious, but if it is a fight you want, you'll get it as soon as I get rid of these pests." Buu said as he shot a firery death beam at Piccolo. Vehan turned SSJ. He shot another one through Trunks. Vehan turned SSJ2. Yet another was shot at Piccolo. Vehan turned SSJ3. "You killed my friend, my son, and my brother, now, its your turn to die." Vehan spoke. "This power he can definately win, but at what cost, his power is so much the universe is starting to shatter. Vehan end this quickly or power down, your normal state is more than enough." Kibito Kai screamed. "Oh my apoligies. I forgot how powerful I was." Said Vehan hysterically as he powered down to SSJ1. "Its quite funny isn't it?" asked Vehan as he walked toward Fire Demon Buu. "How your power increased so much." Vehan stated as he kneed Buu in the neck. sending him backwards into the ground. "Along with it your intelligence." Said Vehan as he picked Buu up and sent his flying with a haymaker. "You'd figure all that knowledge, and a hero database." Said Vehan as he grabbed Buu by his chin as whriled him around the planet. "You'd know not to make a being like me angry." Said Vehan as Buu landed in front of him. "Because as much power you have." Said Vehan, who then kicked Buu up in the air. "You still fail to compare to mine, in my weakest state." Said Vehan as he flew up next to Buu, who had begun making a Fiery Spirit Bomb. he threw it at Vehan who didn't even block. A ball that could destroy the whole universe, he took it full impact. "Sorry, I didn't want to here anymore of your pathetic victory speech, when I, indeedly, have won." Buu spoke. "What?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This can't be possible." Kibito Kai screamed in teror. "Now that he's gone, this universe is next." Buu spoke as he prepared a blast 3 times as big as the one he launched at Vehan, but just as he threw it towards Kibito Kai and the planet, it was redirected back at him. It hit him full force seemingly anninhilating him. All that remained was his cigar which failed harmlessly to the ground. "Finally done, that took more than I expected." Vehan said he dropped to the ground and reverted to his normal form. Just as he collasped, the cigar smoke turned red, then it turned into the Fire Demon Buu, fully healed. "That's the last move you'll get!" Said buu as he shot a fiery death ray to the back of Vehan. "Ow, that actually stung a little." Vehan said arrogantly as he turned around and powered up once more to SSJ. "This time, I won't miss." screamed Buu as he flew up in the air shooting multiple death beams at Vehan. Vehan evaded every single one as he flew in between him and up to the air, but each one started hitting the ground, and each one caused more damage done to the planet then the next. "Majin Buu, this stops now!" screamed Vehan as he charged a move. "The Final Masenko will finish this!" Vehan screamed as he began charging his move, but as it was getting completed, he seperated. "No! It's already been thirty minutes. We're doomed." said Kibito Kai in fear. "Final Flash! Masenko Haa" The two screamed, not realizing they seperated. They collided and Buu was hit, but to no avail. "Mwahahahahahaha, you two fools should have finished me while you had the chance. You actually could've killed me together, but seperate you stand no chance." Buu screamed. "SEPERATE!" As the two warriors turned to eachother. "This is your fault, grieving over your brother and Piccolo allowed extra time." Vegeta said. "Me, your the one who wanted to vplay around with this new power. Now we're all going to die." Gohan said back. Just then, Piccolo rolled over, holding his chest. "Piccolo, your alive!" Gohan screamed with joy as he flew down towards his mentor. Vegeta, still SSJ3, powered down. "I can't maintain the form any longer, I used up to much energy." Vegeta said as he plummeted toward the ground. "I'm not important Gohan, catch Vegeta, he's our only hope." said Piccolo. Gohan flew to Vegeta and caught him just before he landed. "Hey... Gohan! I forgot I had these." Piccolo said as he took three sensu beans out of a bag. and then threw the bag to Gohan. Gohan ate one, then fed one to Vegeta. "Their energy, its rising again, I must destroy them quick, I'm pretty sure they won't hesistate again." Buu said. "DIE!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Buu as he level the surrounding area. After the smoke cleared, SSJ3 Vegeta was standing there along with Mystic Gohan. Meanwhile Piccolo, now fully healed. walked over to Kibito Kai. he then looked toward the sky and called for King Kai. "King Kai, connect me to New Namek if you don't mind. I'm pretty sure you see the destruction." Piccolo requested. "Piccolo of course, there you go, now speak." King Kai said, granting Piccolo's request. "My brotherin Namek, I know you wished to live in peace forever, but we need your help, we are currently in a battle the universe can't hold up to. The monster Buu has gotten even stronger, and has destroyed most of the universe. Please I ask you, revive Earth and their people on your dragonballs, and we will forever be in your gratitude. On Namek "You heard him boys. Summon Parounga." Elder Moori ordered. "Parounga! Bring the Earth back." A namek asked as he looked at the eternal dragon who had just been summoned. "It is done, now state your next wish." Parounga said. "Bring back from the dead, everyone who has Majin Buu has-----------" Stop that wish, Vegeta said, bring back all those who have died since the day of the Martial Arts tournament, so that way it will bring back the people I have slained too." Vegeta said. Back on the Sacred World of the Kais "Who are you talking to?!" Buu asked impatiently as he punched Vegeta in the face, and kicked Gohan in the stomach, making him cough up blood. Back on Namek '' "Parounga, bring back from the dead all those who died since the day of the martial arts tournament, except for the pure evil ones." The namek asked. "It is done, what is your next wish." Parounga asked. ''On Earth "What happened? Buu blew up the earth." Goku asked. "The Namekian Dragonballs Goku." King Kai informed him. He dropped Hercule. "Dende, the dragonballs." Goku requested. Dende gathered the dragonballs then summoned the dragon, not realizing it was the wrong set. (Black Star dragonballs). Shenron emerged, but Red. "What is your wish?" The dragon asked. "Shenron, reverse all the damage that has been caused by Majin Buu." "It is done." said Shenron who went back into the dragonballs, which scattered across the universe. "Did you notice Shenron was red, and wern't we suppose to get two wishes?" Goku asked. "Yeah that is weird." Dende said. "Got to go Dende. Buu is still alive, I can feel his power, it has grown even more, but Vegeta's has too, and I can still feel the boys' power. They're all alive." Goku said as he did instant transmission=. Back on The Sacred World Of The Kais Goten and Trunks had woken up. "Has it been thirty minutes yet?" Goten asked. "Well beyond, but at this rate, I don't think Gotenks would make much of a difference." Piccolo inform. "We have to try. We can't let Gohan and my dad fight this monster alone." Trunks said. Fire Demon Buu had Gohan and Vegeta both by the necks, then all of a sudden, he dropped them and was sent hurdling toward the ground. Goku appeared. "Goku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks and Kibito Kai said in unison joyful. "Dad?" Gohan asked, confused. "Dad!!!!!!" Goten screamed. "Kakarot!" Vegeta screamed, happy. All of a sudden, Vegeta's halo disappeared. "I'm alive?" Vegeta pondered. "The Namekians brought you all back to life." Piccolo confirmed. "One wish is remaining, use it wisely." Piccolo stated. "False!" King Kai said. "There is not a third wish. A mysterious figured appeared on New Namek and killed Parounga, and Elder Moori." King Kai explained. "And now it seems that it's coming towards you." King Kai informed. Behind King Kai Krillin and Yamcha were sparring, when their halos dissappeared. Category:Kid Buu Category:Buu Category:Goku484 Category:Gohan Category:Mystic Gohan Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate Category:Alternate timeline Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Alternate Universe Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not cannon Category:Vegeta Category:Goku